Sterilization containers or cases are known that provide organization, storage and sterilization functionality for surgical instruments and devices. In order to avoid infection to a patient on which such instruments are used, the instruments are required to be cleaned and sterilized after a procedure, and therefore, before use. The medical instruments, when contaminated, are run through an autoclave while held within a sterilization case.
Surgical procedures are regularly performed using sets of pre-selected surgical instruments, each set being a collection of instruments established from experience or design to be useful in a given surgical procedure. The surgical instruments expected to be used in a particular procedure are grouped together to form a set, and, as a set, are sterilized, stored on a pan or tray, and finally transported on that pan or tray to the operating room when their use is required. Complex procedures typically involve a substantial number of instruments. Thus, typically, several instrument trays may be necessary to accommodate all of the required surgical instruments. Accordingly, sterilizing cases often are designed to accommodate a plurality of trays with the instruments arranged on the trays in such a manner that the trays may be accessed as the surgical procedure advances often in a preset sequence.
Sterilization cases are generally purchased remotely from a manufacturer and shipped to the customer. Cases are generally shipped inefficiently, since they require large boxes and packing materials to ensure that the cases are not damaged during transport. If a sterilization case were to be damaged, it may be cracked or deformed causing small crevices and areas that are prone to harboring bacteria. These areas can complicate proper sterilization of the case and the instruments therein. Additionally, many containers, including sterilization cases, are shipped assembled and occupy significantly more space during shipping than would be required if the containers could be shipped unassembled, thereby increasing shipping costs.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.